Arigatou Sasuke-kun!
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SasufemNaru/ Meski Sasuke kerap mengabaikannya tapi Naruto tetap berusaha agar Sasuke selalu berada disisinya namun sampai kapan Naruto akan bertahan?/"...Dan ku akui, Sasuke-kun hanya kaulah yang mampu merubah pandangan hidupku. Terima kasih kau sudah datang membawakan harapan untukku dan tahukah kau Sasuke, bahwa kau adalah kunci hatiku."


**Arigatou**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan Kunci Hati**

 **by Nita Aprida AM**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **Romance. Angst**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

MUSIM SEMI, kota Tokyo terlihat sangat indah dan cantik disaat musim semi berlangsung apalagi musim itu kini tengah menyelimuti negara yang terkenal dengan julukkan negara matahari terbit itu. Suhu yang dingin masih dapat dirasakan meskipun salju telah menghilang. Pagi ini banyak orang-orang yang berkunjung ke Yoyogi Park, salah satu taman terbesar di kota Tokyo yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Stasiun Harajuku.

Dan malangnya nasibku yang tidak bisa menikmati indahnya pertengahan musim semi ini apalagi disaat kuncup-kuncup bunga Sakura akan mekar di karena perkerjaan yang begitu menempuk,

Tapi ku bahagia bisa melihat mentari pagi yang cahayanya menembus kedua manikku yang berwarna coklat muda. Hari in aku memakai kemeja putih dan dilapisi jas hitam yang sangat cocok dengan tubuhku. Rambutku yang panjang terurai kuikat agar tampak lebih rapi.

Aku merapikan map kerja yang berserakan diatas meja lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas dan bergegas pergi bekerja. Pekerjaanku bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku harus menjaga apa yang selayaknya aku jaga , dan aku harus menyelesaikan misi dengan sangat baik. Ya, aku Namikaze Naruto si agen rahasia di National Police Agency, salah satu komunitas intelijen Jepang yang paling berpengaruh di negeri matahari terbit ini.

 _~ teringat pada saat itu..._

 _Tertegun lamunanku melihatmu_

 _Tulus senyumanmu , sejenak tenangkan hati... ~_

Dering telepon begitu nyaring menghentikan langkahku ketika tertera nama seseorang di layar ponselku.

"Sasuke _-kun_ " aku menggeser tombol hijau dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Sasuke _-kun_ ada apa? Aku lagi di jalan, 15 menit aku akan sampai kantor, _Bye._ " Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan aku bergegas menaiki taksi yang melaju ke arah tujuanku.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah pacarku. Ya, kami sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun tapi dia sangat cuek. Bagiku dia adalah sosok yang aku kagumi. Kami bekerja di tempat yang sama hanya berbeda bidang.

"Naruto kenapa kamu terlambat, hah?" Suara bariton Sasuke mengagetkanku.

" _Gommen_ , aku kesiangan karena mengerjakan laporan kerja semalam." Raut wajahku berubah sedih ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah kesal.

Aku pun menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan misiku untuk menjaga "Hotel Cover" dari ancaman bom teror beberapa pekan lalu. Aku ditugaskan bersama sahabatku Hinata. Perempuan manis yang digilai kaum adam di kantorku. Kami berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong balkon dan koridor panjang untuk memastikan keamanan hotel.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki memberikan isyarat agar waspada. Kami mengacungkan pistol ke arah depan dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan. Namun, ketika kami menemukan sosok itu, sosok itu berlari sangat kencang hingga kami kehilangan jejak.

"Naruto _-san_ , kita berpencar ya kamu ke kanan aku kiri." Aku hanya mengangguk paham kepada Hinata.

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang dengan perasaan waspada. Pandanganku terhenti ketika aku melihat punggung seseorang yang familiarterlihat jelas di mataku.

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia Sasuke- _kun_.

"Ngapain dia disini? Siapa cewek yang dia gandeng itu?" Aku mempercepat langkahku mengikuti jejak kaki itu. Namun, aku lupa saat ini aku sedang bertugas.

Peraturan harus di patuhi tidak boleh mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan misi. Aku menghela napas panjang dan menahan bendungan air mata yang akan segera tumpah seperti bom waktu. Aku mempercepat langkahku memutar jalan agar aku melupakan apa yang kulihat sebelumnya.

"Huhh... Akhirnya misi selesai." Aku menyeka keringat yang menempel di kening dan menyedot _cappucino_ favorite yang menggugah dahaga.

"Naruto _-san, gommen_ aku tadi melihat Sasuke _-san_ keluar dengan seorang wanita dari hotel. Apa kamu melihatnya?" Aku tersedak bukan main dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang membuat jantungku akan copot.

"Aku merasa tak yakin." aku berusaha tenang seperti tidak ada yang kulihat.

" _Ha'i_ kupikir aku salah melihatnya tadi. Mungkin orang lain kali ya." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya aku melihatnya tadi dengan jelas bahkan hatiku hancur melihatnya." gumamku dalam hati. Setelah makan siang, aku dan Hinata bergegas kembali ke rumah. Beberapa kali ku cek ponselku untuk memastikan Sasuke menelpon atau meng- _sms_ atau memberikan kabar. Tapi apa semuanya nihil.

Sesampainya dirumah , rasa kesal masih sedikit mengganjal. Aku melampiaskannya dengan meminum segelas kopi _cappucino_ yang kumiliki di lemari. Aku duduk di balkon rumah menikmati udara malam, harapanku hanya ingin melupakan apa yang kulihat tadi. "Sasuke _-kun_!" gerutuku dalam hati. Namun ketika aku akan menghirup kopi, sosok Sasuke berada tepat di depanku.

Aku mendongak ke atas menatap wajah sayu Sasuke. Aku meletakkan gelas kopiku dan memberikan arahan untuk duduk disebelahku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ada apa? Kenapa sedih?" tanyaku dengan suara tertahan.

"Kau tau Naruto, cewek yang ku perkenalkan minggu lalu menipuku. Dasar wanita sialan!" wajah kesalnya merubah suasana malam yang tenang menjadi ocehan.

Aku berusaha menenangkannya dan memberikan segelas kopi yang belum sempat ku minum.

" _Thanks_ Nar." Aku senang karena aku selalu ada untuknya.

"Tuhan... aku bahagia dengan Sasuke _-kun_." kataku dalam hati.

"Aku pulang Naruto. Makasih untuk kopi dan waktunya." Dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di bangku balkon. Aku menatapnya kasihan namun aku senang di saat ini dia membutuhkanku.

Kepalaku terasa pusing dan mataku terlihat kabur, aku tak bisa fokus pada pandanganku. "Ya Tuhan apa ini? Kenapa aku?" Aku terjatuh berdebam ke lantai.

"Sasuke- _kunn!_ Sasuke- _kunnnn!"_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan kepala sedikit pusing.

"Aku dimana? Aku kenapa?" Sosok rekan kerjaku Hinata menatapku dengan penuh airmata.

"Tenanglah Naruto _-san_ kamu ada dirumah sakit. Tadi pagi aku menelponmu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya dan aku kerumah mu dan menemukan mu tergeletak di balkon. Beristirahatlah shina- _san_."

"Terima kasih Hinata, maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Tak apa Naruto- _san_ , aku akan mengatakan kau izin untuk beberapa waktu."

"Hinata, kalo Sasuke _-kun_ menanyakan aku dimana tolong jangan beritahu aku disini, aku tak mau merepotkannya ya. Kumohon." pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa? Harusnya dia berada disampingmu, Sasuke- _kun_ egois hanya datang kepadamu saat dia membutuhkanmu" dengus Hinata kesal.

"Tidak dia hanya sibuk bekerja sehingga jarang ada waktu luang aku takut menganggunya." balasku lirih.

"Setidaknya dia menanyakan kabarmu, Naruto- _san_." aku tidak membalasnya karena apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar adanya. Dia tidak pernah menghubungi jika dia benar-benar butuh.

"Aku pergi ya Naruto- _san_. Cepat sembuh. Segera katakan keluhanmu dengan dokter. Beritahu aku ya nanti. _bye_." Sosok Hinata pergi meninggalkan tubuhku lemah tak berdaya di ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto- _san_?" tanya dokter yang kukenal sejak lama. Toneri _sensei_ adalah teman sekaligus seniorku ketika latihan taekwondo.

"Sudah baikan hanya sedikit pusing." jawabku.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Sasuke tentang keadaanmu, jujur aku sangat prihatin kepadamu." komentar Toneri.

"Tidak aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke- _kun._ " sahut Naruto.

"Bukan masalah merepotkan tapi memang benar dia harus menjagamu setidaknya menanyakanmu."

Aku tidak menjawab, tatapanku kosong. Toneri _sensei_ berlalu dengan raut wajah yang tampak merasa kasihan kepadaku. Toneri _sensei_ telah mengetahui penyakit yang kualami sekarang. Parah, ya sangat parah bagi orang lain. Kanker stadium lanjut ya itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tak pernah mengatakan dengan orang lain tentangku termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hari terus berganti, aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Ketika aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku melihat sosok Sasuke di kejauhan memegang bunga bersama wanita lain yang belum ku kenal sebelumnya. Aku mengikutinya dan aku berusaha mengejarnya. Namun aku kehilangan jejak ketika aku dihadapkan 3 pintu lift entah yang mana Sasuke dan wanita itu masuki.

Setelah itu aku merasa terpukul. Orang yang kucintai akan begitu menyakitkan hati. Semakinku menjaganya semakin dia menjauh dalam genggaman. Aku berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju tempatku yang seharusnya.

Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa yang kulihat adalah orang lain bukan Sasuke. Tapi yang kulihat mirip Sasuke karena baju yang dia kenakan adalah kado ulang tahunnya yang kuberikan tahun lalu. Aku menelpon Sasuke-kun tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Apakah benar dia? Apa dia sibuk? Atau dia?

"Ah sudahlah, mengapa aku harus memikirkannya?"

 _~ teringat pada saat itu..._

 _Tertegun lamunanku melihatmu_

 _Tulus senyumanmu , sejenak tenangkan hati... ~_

Aku antusias mengangkat telepon dari Gaara _sensei_ kepala bagian agen rahasia.

" _Halo_ , ada apa _sensei_?"

"Naruto- _san_ besok kamu ditugaskan untuk mengambil dokumen rahasia di bawah reruntuhan bangunan tua yang sudah usang di kota Okazaki. Partnermu adalah Kakashi karena Hinata sudah berpartner dengan Sakura."

"Hmm.. Ha'i _sensei."_ sambungan telpon terputus. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk misi besok. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang misiku besok. Aku berangkat pukul 4 pagi, aku bersama rekan-rekan agen rahasia lainnya berangkat dengan helikopter agen rahasia. Pukul 10 pagi kami tiba di kota Okazaki. Benar adanya bahwa reruntuhan bangunan itu sangat usang. Kami berkumpul dan memahami strategi yang akan kami gunakan di misi kali ini.

Lorong gelap dan dinding yang basah akibat aliran air hujan yang menetes dari atap. Aku dan Kakashi berjalan beriringan dan mengacungkan pistol ke sudut-sudut yang terjangkau oleh pandangan.

"Roger! Roger! Kitsune dan White ada seorang sandera yang harus kalian selamatkan. dia adalah staf kantor Badan Inteligen kita."

"Baiklah, kami akan menuju ke lokasi." Kami saling berpandangan dan saling bertanya.

"Siapa sandera itu?"

Kami mempercepat langkah kami ketika melihat sosok anggota Taka yang mengalihkan pandangan kami. Ketika kami mengejar ternyata dia masuk ke dalam lorong yang gelap.

Kami kehilangan jejak dan ternyata ada banyak lorong disisi-sisi kami. "Roger! Roger! kalian harus berpencar!"Aku dan Kakashi berpisah untuk berpencar.

Aku berlari mengejar sosok berjubah itu ke sisi kanan dan ternyata dia masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Aku masuk keruangan itu dan aku terkejut yang disandera itu adalah Sasuke. Aku mengacungkan pistol ke beberapa orang yang berjubah hitam. Aku menjatuhkan beberapa lawan dengan jurus-jurus tekwondo ku. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk membebaskan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak menyadari bahwa yang menyelamatkannya itu adalah aku berusaha membuka topeng yang ada diwajahku.

"Naruto itukah kau?"

Aku tak menggubris sedikitpun pertanyaan Sasuke. Aku membawa tubuh Sasuke yang lemah tak berdaya keluar ruangan, namun peluru menghunus dada kananku dan aku tersungkur di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hey! Bangun!" Samar-samar aku mendengar sayup-sayup isakan Sasuke namun lama-kelamaan menghilang. Tak lama salah satu orang berjubah hitam menarik tubuhku dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang erat tubuhku namun kondisinya yang lemah membuat orang berjubah itu berhasil membawa tubuhku menjauh. Pandanganku yang sedikit remang-remang melihat anggota agen rahasia kami membantu Sasuke. Aku berharap Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu Sasuke, walaupun kau tak pernah menganggapku ada. Sasuke _aishiteru_." Mataku terpenjam dengan tubuh membeku.

Aku tersadar ketika aku mencium aroma balsem yang mengarah kepadaku. Saat aku membuka mata, Hinata sahabatku berada tepat disampingku.

"Hina...ta... ken...apa kau di...sini?" tanyaku terbata-bata karena luka yang cukup parah di dada kananku.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu. Orang yang menembakmu adalah seorang wanita anggota Taka yang kau temui dirumah sakit. Dia pacar Sasuke."

"Bagai...mana.. kau tahu so...al itu?"

"Aku melihatnya datang bersama Sasuke tepat pada hari kau keluar rumah sakit dan aku melihatmu mengejar mereka."

"Dima...na Sasuke?"

"Tenanglah, dia sudah aman bersama agen kita. Mengapa kau malah mengkhawatirkannya. Hah?!"

"Aku tak ingin dia terluka karena aku, cukup aku yang terluka tapi jangan dia."

Suaraku melemah dan darah segar keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku terasa berguncang hebat, dingin dan membeku.

"Hina...ta to...long beri...kan ka..do yang ku..taruh di lokerku untuk Sa..suke." seketika itu aku menghembuskan napas terakhir, meninggalkan semua orang yang berarti untukku termasuk Sasuke.

" _Gommen_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Kau harus lebih bahagia tanpa aku. Sasuke _Arigatou_!"

Tepat satu bulan kenangan pahit itu. Hinata memberikan kado yang Naruto sampaikan kepada Sasuke.

Dia sangat amat terpukul ketika akan memberitahukan kejadian sebenarnya kepada Sasuke. Hinata bertemu Sasuke di sebuah kafe.

Sasuke yang mengharapkan kedatangan Naruto tapi kabar duka yang disampaikan Hinata membuat hatinya hancur dan menyesal.

"Hinata- _san_ aku sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang selalu ada untukku. Aku sudah mengganggapnya tak berarti hingga akhirnya aku melihat peluru terhunus menembus tubuhnya hingga berakhir dipelukanku. Aku tak tahu jika dia yang menyelematkanku. Wanita yang bersamaku adalah anggota Taka yang memanfaatkanku untuk mengambil dokumen rahasia dan berhasil menyanderaku."

"Kau harus mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Dia sudah bahagia dan kau tak bisa menyesali apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadapnya. Dia yang selalu ada untukmu tak pernah meminta yang lebih hanya saja dia ingin kau ada untuknya tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya."

"Aku menyesal, _Gommen!"_

"Tak ada yang perlu kau sesalkan semua sudah berakhir, ini kado dari Naruto- _san_."

Sasuke membuka kado itu dan air matanya mengalir ketika sebuah rekaman video yang Naruto buat sebelum menjalankan misi.

" _Ohayou!_ Sasuke- _kun_! _Gommen_ , aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang keadaanku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir.

Aku sudah melihat apa yang selama ini kau tutupi dengan wanita lain. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa walau sedikit aku sedikit sedih tapi aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu karena aku tahu, bahwa aku mungkin tidak akan bisa selalu berada disisi mu dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mengisi ruang hatiku yang kosong ini, terima kasih kau telah mengijinkanku untuk terus berada disampingmu.

Dan ku akui, Sasuke- _kun_ hanya kaulah yang mampu merubah pandangan hidupku. Terima kasih kau sudah datang membawakan harapan untukku dan tahukah kau Sasuke, bahwa kau adalah kunci hatiku."

Di dalam vidio tersebut terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar seolah tanpa beban meski hatinya sakit karena pengkhinatan yang Sasuke lakukan.

Video singkat yang Naruto buat menyadarkan Sasuke akan betapa sayangnya dan cintanya gadis itu terhadap dirinya namun ia abaikan. Penyesalan. Satu kata yang selalu datang di akhir cerita dan tidak bisa di ulang lagi karena waktu memang tidak bisa di putar.

Setelah menyaksikan vidio tersebut, Sasuke datang mengunjungi makam Naruto yang masih terlihat baru, di letakkannya buket bunga mawar berwarna putih dan bunga matahari.

Bunga mawar putih memiliki filosofi cinta suci dan bunga matahari kesetian. Sama seperti halnya Naruto. Cinta gadis itu kepadanya begitu suci dan setia.

Sasuke menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dan mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Naruto dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mencintai pria bodoh ini dengan tulus." ujarnya pelan seraya terkekeh benci, benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang telah menyianyiakan Naruto.

 **End**

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, fanfic ini karya sahabat baikku dan ini pertama kalinya dia menulis fanfic, jadi maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan atau alur yang kurang pas dengan apa yang kalian harapkan. Mohon di reviews dan di beri masukkan dan jangan lupa klik favorite ya :)

 **Baturaja, 29 Oktober 2016 Sumatera Selatan**

 **22.43 WIB**


End file.
